


Inciso nel tempo

by Nykyo, Suzakusly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek è geloso, M/M, One Shot, derek che fa sesso in forma beta, e Derek che marca il territorio, e Stiles è scemo, e lusingato, ergo: sesso possessivo, geloso, romantica - Freeform, sesso all'aperto, è molto arrapato
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:43:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8766451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/pseuds/Nykyo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzakusly/pseuds/Suzakusly
Summary: «Fammi capire cosa sta…» biascicò, indeciso su come proseguire il discorso. Aveva la pelle d’oca, il cuore in gola e un sasso al posto dell’uccello, quindi forse non era il momento adatto per mettersi a fare quattro chiacchiere. Ovvio. Lineare e lampante. Solo che, sul serio, da quando in qua Derek era diventato un mezzo esibizionista privo di freni inibitori e di senso del pudore?Fu mentre se lo domandava che l’illuminazione discese su Stiles folgorandogli le poche sinapsi che l’insistenza della bocca di Derek sui suoi capezzoli non aveva ancora fritto in via definitiva.«Naaa» ribatté a voce alta, rivolgendosi prima di tutto a se stesso. «Non può essere.»Già, e se invece…«Vuoi che ci sentano.» Stiles non lo chiese, lo constatò in un lampo di consapevolezza e sbalordimento.«Non tutto il branco, solo il coglione che ti fa le serenate.»Storia di Nykyo.Fanart di Suzakusly.Parteciapa al Teen Wolf Big Bang Italia 2016 (terza edizione)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Suzakusly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzakusly/gifts).



> Questo racconto non solo è stato illustrato dalla bravissima [Suzakusly](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzakusly) che non ringrazierò mai abbastanza per le fanart che troverete nel testo e anche sul suo Tumblr e sul suo account qui su AO3, ma è anche stato scritto per farle un regalo. Te lo meriti tutto, tesoro, anzi vorrei aver fatto di meglio.
> 
> Ringrazio anche la mia beta [Eloriee](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloriee) che è preziosa e inestimabile. Non so cosa farei senza di te, tesoro mio.
> 
> [](http://i749.photobucket.com/albums/xx135/eloriee/TWBBI/terza%20edizione/banner/11%20-%20Inciso%20nel%20tempo_zpszfojkeaf.jpg)

_I call you when I need you, my heart's on fire._

_You come to me, come to me wild and wired._

_Oh, you come to me, give me ev'rything I need._

_[…]_

_I see the start of every night and every day._

_In your eyes I get lost, I get washed away._

_Just as long as I'm here in your arms I could be in no better place._

_You're simply the best. Better than all the rest_

_Better than anyone, anyone I ever met._

_I'm stuck on your heart, I hang on ev'ry word you say._

_Tear us apart; baby, I would rather be dead._

_(Tina Turner – The best)_

 

A Stiles l’Argentina piaceva più di quanto avrebbe mai immaginato. I panorami erano spettacolari, la gente era cordiale e il branco di Cora si era rivelato fantastico. Avevano accolto lui e Derek con così tanta familiarità e gentilezza che dopo un paio d’ore Stiles si era già scordato quanto era stato nervoso prima di partire, e dopo parecchi giorni si sentiva a suo agio come un pascià.

Beh, c’era da considerare che Derek non era nuovo da quelle parti. L’avevano già ospitato quando aveva riportato indietro la sorella. Lo trattavano con confidenza e si vedeva che Derek conosceva già tutti quanti e sapeva che accoglienza aspettarsi. Né Stiles poteva dire di aver avuto paura che Cora, una volta scoperto perché erano andati a trovarla, si rifiutasse di dare al fratello la sua benedizione. Era sempre stato ovvio che, sotto quel punto di vista, non ci sarebbero stati problemi. Insomma, Cora non era mica un’estranea. Nel poco tempo che aveva trascorso a Beacon Hills lei e Stiles si erano sempre capiti e andati a genio. C’era stato perfino un momento in cui Stiles aveva creduto che potessero diventare qualcosa di più che semplici amici e quel dettaglio, se analizzato con il senno di poi – una vagonata di senno di poi che includeva anche i suoi trascorsi con Malia – la diceva lunga sui suoi gusti e sul fatto che per anni era stato così scemo da non accorgersi che aveva una predilezione per gli Hale. Soprattutto per uno in particolare, ossia per Derek. Lo stesso Derek che attualmente era il suo ragazzo da… WOW, già quasi un anno.

Ecco, probabile che il nocciolo della questione fosse proprio quello. Derek aveva voluto formalizzare il loro legame e Stiles prima si era sciolto, poi si era chiesto se era all’altezza, e infine si era detto di non fare il coglione, perché c’era da scommettere che Derek si fosse fatto più o meno le stesse paranoie e almeno uno dei due doveva pur smetterla di angosciarsi a sproposito. A ogni modo, nel sentirsi proporre di partire insieme e andare a fare visita a Cora per rendere ufficiale loro legame, Stiles era rimasto così sbalordito che aveva cominciato a crederci sul serio solo una volta imbarcato sull’aereo.

Arrivati davanti ai cancelli dell’Hacienda che apparteneva ad Alejandra Blanco, l’Alpha che aveva adottato Cora, lo aveva invaso un’agitazione che, se non era diventata panico, poco ci era mancato. Ridicolo, se pensava che non era stato così scombussolato neppure nel discutere la cosa con suo padre. Chissà cosa gli era preso per agitarsi tanto. Per cominciare non era più un liceale complessato. Ok, no, qualche insicurezza l’aveva ancora, però ora se ci ragionava si rendeva conto che erano cazzate. E di sicuro non si vergognava delle proprie preferenze sessuali, a parte il fatto che Derek l’aveva rassicurato sul punto, spiegandogli che per molti Lupi Mannari in amore l’istinto e un certo tipo di chimica contavano più del sesso della persona di cui ti innamoravi. Malgrado ciò, arrivati alle presentazioni, a Stiles erano tremate le gambe come mai prima di allora. Forse era perché a Scott e agli altri non aveva mai dovuto fare annunci riguardo alla sua relazione con Derek, visto che chi non l’aveva fiutata l’aveva comunque intuita facilmente. Perfino suo padre, pur avendo aspettato che Stiles si decidesse a parlargliene, non era caduto dalle nuvole quando l’aveva ascoltato vuotare il sacco. E non si poteva neppure dire che, sorella a parte, i Blanco fossero la famiglia di Derek, eppure Stiles si era sentito in subbuglio lo stesso.

Che stupido! Cora l’aveva minacciato più volte di sbranarlo, ma non mordeva davvero e la sua famiglia adottiva, parecchio allargata per via dei legami di branco, aveva dato loro il benvenuto a braccia aperte. L’intero clan Blanco al gran completo si era mostrato contento di averli lì e, anche se Cora non smetteva più di prenderli in giro, l’avrebbe visto un cieco quanto era felice di sapere che Derek era innamorato e che aveva accanto una persona fidata. In più il primo giorno la padrona di casa aveva sorriso mentre chiedeva a Cora di mostrare loro _la_ stanza degli ospiti. Un’unica camera da letto, con un unico letto, matrimoniale e largo come un campo da football. Un campo da football morbido e confortevole. Considerato quante notti di fila Stiles era ormai abituato a trascorrere al loft – rammentava il giorno in cui aveva lasciato lo spazzolino in bagno come un momento epocale, la sua personale bandierina piantata sul suolo lunare – gli era parsa un’ottima cosa non dover dormire senza Derek per due settimane filate. Tanto era il tempo che avevano previsto di trascorrere con Cora e la prima settimana era già volata, senza che quasi se ne accorgessero. Cora si era premurata di organizzare loro le giornate perché non si annoiassero.

I Blanco avevano cinque figli maschi, ormai adulti, e consideravano Cora come la figlia che avevano a lungo desiderato. Inoltre nella tenuta vivevano le due sorelle della proprietaria, con le rispettive famiglie. Stiles e Derek avevano conosciuto l’intera famiglia e tutti, nessuno escluso, si erano prodigati per farli sentire a loro agio.

Cora pareva andare più d’accordo con quelli che chiamava cugini che con i fratelli adottivi, tutti più grandi di lei di parecchi anni, così si era fatta aiutare soprattutto da loro per trovare ogni giorno un’occupazione divertente da proporre agli ospiti. Aveva perfino accompagnato Stiles e Derek in giro per la tenuta fino a mostrargliela quasi per intero, anche se era davvero molto estesa.

Si erano spostati a bordo di una grossa Jeep che Stiles aveva amato subito e, per alcuni tratti, anche a cavallo. Quell’ultima esperienza l’aveva deliziato molto meno, anche perché Stiles era convinto che Estrella, la cavalla che gli avevano assegnato, lo odiasse a morte e avesse passato l’intera giornata in sua compagnia a studiare un piano per disarcionarlo o per assestargli un calcione letale nelle costole. Chiunque sentisse le sue rimostranze aveva insistito nel dirgli che quella vecchia bestiaccia era innocua e mansueta, ma lui non si lasciava fregare! Gliel’aveva letto negli occhi che Estrella progettava di staccargli una mano a morsi, se appena si fosse azzardato ad avvicinargliela al muso. E dopo come minimo avrebbe fatto la finta tonta e messo su un’aria innocente, stile: «Io miravo solo alla carota…» Subdolo equino!

Comunque Stiles era sopravvissuto all’esperienza come cavallerizzo, in una maniera o nell’altra. YAY per lui! Stiles “1”, cavallo diabolico “0”.

Era addirittura riuscito a non agevolare quella bestiaccia cadendo di sella e spezzandosi l’osso del collo. Ma cavalcare – almeno nel senso proprio del termine – non faceva per lui. No grazie. Non fosse stato altro che per la scomodità, la sensazione di disastro incombente e il fatto che, una volta sceso di sella, aveva avuto dolori ovunque, specie in parti del corpo che quella notte avrebbe preferito poter usare, anziché essere costretto all’astinenza perché era indolenzito come un vecchietto di novant’anni. Stiles odiava l’astinenza. Lui e Derek stavano insieme soltanto da un anno, erano ancora in luna di miele!

Cavalli infingardi a parte, finora si era divertito un sacco. E, no, non si era fatto venire strane idee su come sarebbe stato eccitante ritrovarsi davanti un Derek con indosso solo jeans a vita bassissima e un capello da ranchero. Assolutamente no. Intendeva comprare uno di quei feltri neri a tesa tonda che lì in hacienda indossavano tutti, ma solo perché era caratteristico. Un souvenir, ecco, non aveva in mente nient’altro, il suo era un mero desiderio da turista. Qualcosa doveva pur riportare a casa da quel viaggio, no?

In quel momento, però, non ci stava pensando. Era beatamente stravaccato su una sedia a dondolo e si godeva il fresco sotto il portico. La cena era stata squisita e abbondante, Cora era in vena di essere gentile e di viziare Derek – cosa che Stiles apprezzava più di quanto sarebbe stato capace di esprimere a parole – e si era piazzata sul dondolo che faceva bella mostra di sé poco più in là. Aveva le ginocchia raccolte al petto, un sorriso storto sul viso e la testa appoggiata sulla spalla di Derek. A vederli così vicini si assomigliavano davvero tantissimo.

 

 

Stiles li osservò con tenerezza, nascondendo l’emozione e sbadigliando come un gatto, giusto per essere certo che, nel caso gli fossero venuti gli occhi lucidi, nessuno ci avrebbe fatto caso. Il che era una cazzata e lo sapeva, perché era circondato da ogni lato da Licantropi e lo sentivano a fiuto che coglione sentimentale era capace di diventare. A dire il vero Cesar, il marito di Alejandra, non era un Lupo Mannaro eppure aveva capito benissimo lo stesso, almeno a giudicare dalla pacca molto paterna che gli aveva appena assestato sulla spalla nell’alzarsi e prendere congedo per andare a letto.

Stiles non arguì nel sentire il padrone di casa augurare la buonanotte. Per quanto lo riguardava avrebbe potuto addormentarsi lì dov’era, sereno e pacifico.

La nottata era calda e profumava di fiori e di terra in una maniera che gli ricordava i pleniluni che il suo branco aveva preso l’abitudine di trascorrere nella Riserva, a casa, a Beacon Hills.

Da quando la faccenda del Nemeton che attirava creature assetate di sangue come un faro attira le falene era stata risolta una volta per tutte, Beacon Hills era diventato un posto tranquillo. Qualche casino ogni tanto succedeva ancora, però niente di catastrofico e terrorizzante. Erano più che altro beghe legate alla territorialità, sconfinamenti, un paio di Omega impazziti, qualche Wendigo affamato, robetta di quel tipo. Per il resto Beacon Hills sembrava di nuovo una cittadina di provincia come tante altre.

Stiles provò un breve impeto di nostalgia che svanì nel nulla alla vista di Cora che soffiava qualcosa all’orecchio del fratello e di Derek che, di rimando, scoppiava a ridere di gusto.

Ah! La vita a volte poteva essere terrorizzante, eppure in frangenti come quello era meravigliosa.

Stiles smise di dondolarsi e sbadigliò di nuovo, questa volta sul serio. Stava giusto per arrendersi e chiudere gli occhi, concedendosi una siesta sotto la luce delle stelle, quando la sagoma massiccia di Joaquin, uno dei “cugini” di Cora, gli oscurò la visuale.

Joaquin difficilmente passava inosservato. Era alto almeno cinque centimetri più di Derek, aveva il fisico di chi avrebbe potuto ribaltare un vitello a mani nude e una massa di ricci nerissimi, esattamente come gli occhi. A Stiles ricordavano un po’ quelli di Scott, anche se Scott di norma non lo guardava con… beh, Stiles non sapeva dire come, sapeva solo che fin da quando erano arrivati al ranch Joaquin lo guardava spesso e… naaaa, di sicuro adesso era lui che si immaginava implicazioni che non c’erano. Anche se bisognava essere sinceri e ammettere che era alquanto strano che Joaquin gli si fosse appena seduto davanti, appollaiato sul muretto del portico, con una chitarra tra le braccia, e avesse iniziato a cantare. Non per la chitarra in sé. Stiles aveva scoperto che tra gli abitanti e i lavoratori dell’Hacienda Blanco ce n’erano parecchi che erano in grado di suonare uno strumento – per lo più chitarra, armonica e bandoneòn – e anche di cantare e ballare. E pareva che ciascuno di loro ritenesse un dovere sacro, nonché un gran divertimento, far sfoggio delle proprie doti a beneficio degli ospiti, specie dopo un’abbondante abbuffata all’aperto, con lo sfrigolio delle griglie su cui la cena era stata arrostita a fare da gioioso sottofondo e i grilli come accompagnamento. Quindi, ok, nulla di strano se a Joaquin veniva voglia di suonare in una bella notte d’estate. Semmai la melodia, alle orecchie di Stiles che non capiva una sola parola del testo, pareva un filo troppo sdolcinata e non vedeva la necessità che gliela cantassero in faccia, ma, ehi, paese che vai usanze che trovi, giusto? Ciononostante si sentiva un filo in imbarazzo nel guardare verso il cantante che si stava prodigando tanto per intrattenerli.

Sentì Cora ridacchiare un’altra volta e colse la palla al balzo per voltarsi a guardarla. La vide scuotere il capo divertita. Derek invece non sorrideva più. Aveva una faccia… Dio, Stiles non lo vedeva fare quella faccia dai tempi… sì, dai tempi in cui, una vita fa, Derek aveva minacciato di strappargli via la gola con le zanne. Istintivamente Stiles si raggomitolò sulla sedia a dondolo, anche se avrebbe voluto chiedere se c’era qualcosa che non andava.

Cora pose una domanda che fu coperta dalla musica e Derek grugnì un’altrettanto incomprensibile risposta.

«Ah… io… bagno!» biascicò Stiles e si alzò così in fretta che solo per miracolo non si ammazzò cadendo e facendosi travolgere dalla pesante sedia di legno intagliato su cui era stato semisdraiato.

Rimase in bagno per una buona decina di minuti, a lavarsi le mani troppo a lungo e a chiedersi cosa accidenti era successo lì fuori, per fare incazzare Derek e mettere lui tanto a disagio. Perché, sì, insomma, una mezza idea ce l’aveva, ma gli sembrava assurda. Non ci credeva. Come se ci fosse mai stata la fila per accaparrarsi la sua attenzione. Dai, era una di quelle cose che capitavano nei film e, in ogni caso, non ai personaggi sfigatelli come lui. Per uno come Derek poteva anche venire la voglia di esibirsi in una serenata, mica per un fagottino d’ossa che non stava mai fermo. E poi la gente non faceva più quel genere di cose. Una serenata? Esisteva qualcosa di più anacronistico? A parte il fatto che Stiles non credeva che nessuno avrebbe osato lanciarsi in una simile iniziativa proprio sotto il naso di Derek. Lo sapevano tutti che era il suo ragazzo, erano lì a posta e Stiles dubitava di essere mai riuscito a nascondere gli sguardi adoranti che gli scappava di lanciare a Derek almeno un milione di volte al giorno. Anche un paio di milioni di volte al giorno da quando erano arrivati in Argentina, perché, sul serio, come si poteva stare a guardare mentre Derek cavalcava accanto a Cora senza ritrovarsi con una faccia da ebete che chiunque avrebbe potuto interpretare per quel che era? L’espressione di uno innamorato perso, pronto a donarsi al suo uomo, anima e corpo. Perciò, no, dovevano aver frainteso, sia lui che Derek. Joaquin aveva solo voluto essere accogliente, ecco. Doveva essere una tradizione locale, come le bolas, i pantaloni ridicoli e la mania per la carne arrosto e per il tango. Chi era lui per sindacare le usanze locali? Malgrado ciò era ancora un po’ agitato e si spruzzò il viso d’acqua ghiacciata prima di ripresentarsi sul portico.

Joaquin era sparito insieme alla sua chitarra, Cora era ancora sul dondolo e aveva l’aria di un gatto che ha appena mangiato un canarino molto grasso e Derek era in piedi, là dove poco prima Stiles era stato comodamente seduto. Gli dava le spalle e Stiles non poteva vederlo in viso. Anche senza avere l’udito di un Licantropo si accorse della durezza nella sua voce quando Derek disse: «Andiamo a fare una passeggiata».

Non era una richiesta, però Stiles annuì perché gli andava benissimo. A Beacon Hills doveva ancora pregare per convincere quel bestione asociale di Derek che non c’era nulla di male nel fare due passi insieme in un posto romantico. Da quando erano lì, invece, Derek gli aveva spesso riversato addosso attenzioni inaspettate, per lo meno in pubblico – in privato Derek era sempre disarmante in una maniera che aveva dello sleale, come si faceva poi a resistergli? – o chiesto di fare due passi al chiaro di luna. Quando era successo un paio di giorni prima Stiles l’aveva scherzosamente avvisato che rischiava di prenderci il vizio e si era aspettato che Derek stemperasse il sentimentalismo con una battuta sarcastica, invece lui l’aveva fissato dritto negli occhi per un istante lunghissimo e poi aveva intrecciato le dita con le sue e aveva ripreso a camminare tenendolo per mano. Dentro di sé Stiles si era esibito nella perfetta danza della gioia, in puro stile Snoopy. Perciò fare due passi da solo con Derek gli andava benissimo. Evviva le passeggiate romantiche!

Gli bastò girare l’angolo e inoltrarsi tra gli alberi del frutteto che fiancheggiavano una delle costruzioni parallele alla casa padronale per cambiare idea e decidere che forse accettare non era stata la migliore delle idee. Non quando l’umore di Derek sembrava incline a virare verso il nero tempesta.

Esclusa l’ipotesi che non avesse digerito la cena, Stiles iniziava a pensare che ce l’avesse con lui e, sul serio, non capiva il perché. Era stata una magnifica serata, Derek era stato molto più di compagnia di quanto fosse il suo solito e Cora si era perfino lasciata sfuggire la promessa di portarli in città, la mattina dopo, e accompagnarli a fare shopping. Sì, avevano scherzato sulla faccenda dei cappelli che Derek avrebbe dovuto provarsi fino a trovare quello perfetto, ma non era un buon motivo per rispolverare uno dei bronci che erano stati tanto tipici di Derek fino a qualche anno prima. E non c’era nulla di cui Stiles potesse davvero rimproverarsi. O c’era?

«Oook» sospirò alla fine, dichiarando forfait davanti alla sensazione crescente di aver commesso un crimine di qualche tipo. «Parliamone, ragazzone, va bene? Cioè, non so di cosa stiamo per discutere, ma direi che stiamo per discutere o, non so, per litigare? Stiamo per litigare, Derek? Se stiamo per litigare vorrei saperlo prima e sarebbe interessante capire perché, no? Sai, non perché io ci tenga alla litigata in sé, anzi, passo volentieri, però… insomma…»

Anziché rispondere Derek lo afferrò per un polso e se lo trascinò dietro, inoltrandosi ancora di più tra gli alberi, pur senza smettere di costeggiare non troppo alla lontana l’edificio più vicino. Era proprio incazzato. Pareva che fosse in corso una seria regressione alla fase in cui lui e Stiles avevano comunicato solo tramite sarcasmo, grugniti e minacce di morte. Malgrado ciò la stretta delle sue dita, per quanto ferrea, tradiva la preoccupazione di non fargli del male e Stiles se ne era accorto.

«Allora?» tentò di nuovo, cercando di usare un tono di voce meno ansioso e più conciliante. «Va tutto bene? Ho fatto qualcosa che non dovevo fare? Se l’ho fatto non volevo, ok? E non lo saprò mai, se non me lo dici, e come faccio a scusarmi e a farmi perdonare se non ho idea di dove ho sbagliato? Sempre che io abbia sbagliato, ovvio, ma a giudicare dalle tue sopracciglia sono nei casini e sarebbe carino capire come ci sono finito.»

Derek chiuse gli occhi e inspirò con estrema lentezza. Quando li riaprì si guardò intorno come se stesse cercando un punto di riferimento ben preciso.  Evidentemente decise di averlo trovato perché smise di marciare e si fermò tutto d’un botto sotto un grosso albero particolarmente frondoso. Sembrava un pero, per il poco che Stiles ne capiva di botanica. Beh, un pero o qualcosa del genere, visto che erano in mezzo a un frutteto. Sì, doveva essere un pero. A Stiles era venuto da chiederselo sebbene la cosa, data la situazione, fosse incongrua e avesse poco costrutto.

«Lo fai sempre» sbuffò Derek tra i denti, fissandolo con occhi di fuoco e interrompendo le sue elucubrazioni riguardo all’albero. «Ti ficchi sempre nei casini, Stiles, non è questo il problema. Il problema è che un cretino ha appena cercato di entrarti nelle mutande e tu nemmeno te ne accorgi.»

«Eh?» esclamò Stiles. Si rendeva conto che non era granché come risposta, però, ehi! Derek stava implicando che la serenata di Joaquin era stata davvero una serenata? Per lui? Così senza mezzi termini e davanti al suo ragazzo? Wow! Cioè, no, assolutamente non wow. Non “wow, figo, ci starei!”, se non altro. Però, wow, nel senso di “wow, per me? Sul serio?”. Wow come quando ti arrivava un mazzo di fiori da un ammiratore segreto. Insomma, Stiles non voleva gioire di una cosa simile, era solo un pochino lusingato. Non si poteva dire che gli capitasse tutti i giorni qualcuno in vena di fargli la corte o di dedicargli serenate.

Stiles fece giusto in tempo a finire di pensarlo che si ritrovò schiacciato contro l’albero, con la bocca di Derek premuta sulla gola e le sue mani già infilate sotto la maglia. A quel punto il suo cervello andò in tilt, anche se non abbastanza da impedirgli di prendere nota di un paio di cosettine collaterali. Per esempio della possessività feroce con cui Derek aveva cominciato a riempirgli il collo di succhiotti.

Merda! Se quello era il risultato finale Stiles doveva assumere qualcuno che gli strimpellasse di fronte melensaggini in spagnolo almeno una volta alla settimana. Anche a costo di pagare, la reazione di Derek sarebbe valsa qualunque prezzo.

Ci volle tutta la forza di volontà di cui Stiles era dotato per spingerlo via ed esalare un «Frena, aspetta, fermo un attimo…» deciso pur se sfiatato.

Ecco la fregatura nell’innamorarsi: persino in una situazione come quella i sentimenti della persona che amavi finivano con il contare di più della libidine e del desiderio, per quanto ardente e disperato potesse essere.

Derek si fermò con fare brusco e gli scoccò un’altra occhiata decisamente torva. «É tutta la settimana, Stiles» ringhiò, senza smettere di trattenerlo per la vita e impedendogli di staccare la schiena dal tronco dell’albero, «tutta la settimana che ci prova in continuazione. Quel… quello stronzo. Io…»

Stiles sbatté le palpebre e pensò che quello era uno “WOW al cubo”, altroché serenata. Sì, ok, l’idea di essere corteggiato gli aveva solleticato l’ego, ma Derek geloso in un modo tanto palese era impagabile. Per quanto lo facesse sentire un po’ egoista e vagamente in colpa, era anche esaltante. Dai, cazzo, Derek era geloso di lui al punto di sbroccare in quella maniera… se gioire non era carino, al diavolo la carineria, Stiles non ce la faceva a non esplodere di orgoglio. In fin dei conti Derek non correva alcun pericolo, Stiles aveva i suoi difetti e sapeva di averli, però l’infedeltà non era compresa nel novero.

Sul serio, che diavolo gli importava di un Joaquin qualunque? Lui aveva un Derek. Un Derek che si ingelosiva così tanto alla sola idea che qualcun altro potesse portarglielo via, Cristo Santo! Non c’erano suonatori di chitarra boccoluti che tenessero. Derek vinceva su tutta la linea.

Stiles avrebbe voluto gettare le braccia al collo di quel gelosone meraviglioso e dimostrargli a suon di baci che non aveva nulla da temere e ci avrebbe messo tutto il suo impegno, se Derek non l’avesse prevenuto, puntandogli contro un indice con un cipiglio minaccioso.

«Non dirmi che davvero non l’avevi capito!» Era ancora furioso e perfino nel buio che rendeva impossibile vedere bene la sua espressione Stiles colse la sua frustrazione e la rabbia che gli stravolgeva i lineamenti.

«No» ammise, sentendosi piuttosto stupido. «Poco fa è stato strano e un paio di volte ho pensato che mi fissasse in modo curioso, ma… no. Se ci ha provato prima non me ne sono accorto e comunque non pensavo facesse sul serio. Sinceramente non ho mai fatto troppo caso nemmeno al fatto che ci fosse o non ci fosse.»

Derek grugnì scoprendo i denti. Anche se non erano trasformati in zanne, bianchi com’erano risultavano lo stesso ben visibili alla luce della luna.

«Stiles! Quell’idiota non ha fatto che ronzarti intorno. Ti ha aiutato a salire a cavallo, a scenderne a… Sul serio, Stiles, solo ieri pomeriggio si è offerto nell’ordine di portarti un cuscino, una limonata, un sandwich e il suo Nintendo. E voleva insegnarti a usare le sue bolas!»

Delle bolas Stiles si ricordava e a ripensarci gli veniva da ridere. Cioè, ora capiva perché Derek si stava scaldando tanto, ok, ricevuto. Era comprensibile. Solo che, trattandosi di lui, l’idea delle bolas rimaneva sul serio spassosa. Stiles aveva ridacchiato anche mentre declinava gentilmente l’offerta. Bolas, in mano sua. Come no. Se avesse voluto cimentarsi in un tipo pittoresco e spettacolare di suicidio le bolas sarebbero state perfette. Esclusa quell’ipotesi più stava alla larga da quei cosi potenzialmente letali e meglio era. Adesso sapeva di doverlo fare per un’ulteriore ottima ragione.

«Le sue bolas non mi interessano» provò a rassicurare Derek, anche se era una mezza comica il solo fatto che ce ne fosse bisogno. «Né le sue né quelle di chiunque altro. Idem per cuscini, limonate, qualunque cosa. Non me ne frega nulla di…»

Derek lo zittì con un bacio feroce. Stiles si fece un promemoria mentale: mai nominare le bolas in presenza di Derek. Magari solamente ogni tanto, ecco, quando uno era in vena di farsi sbattere contro un albero e divorare di baci. Poi Derek gli affondò le mani nei capelli, gli fece reclinare il collo di lato e riprese a marchiarlo con più lentezza e con più metodo di poco prima.

Stiles spense il cervello, zittì le preoccupazioni che, nonostante l’attimo di esaltazione, nutriva riguardo all’avergli dato un dispiacere e prese a mugolare e a far scattare i fianchi in avanti. Derek rispose strusciandoglisi contro a sua volta e Stiles si ritrovò con i jeans troppo stretti in circa un nanosecondo. Il piacevole tepore della notte stava diventando un caldo torrido ai limiti dell’ebollizione.

Stiles agganciò i passanti dei jeans di Derek con le dita e cercò di ottenere maggior contatto e maggior frizione. Derek ce l’aveva duro quanto lui. Tutta la stoffa che li separava non riusciva a smorzare la sensazione eccitantissima di quell’erezione tesa che si premeva sulla sua. Stiles ingoiò un gemito e continuò a spingere, anche se Derek non gli rendeva facili i movimenti. Lo stava schiacciando contro il tronco con foga e continuava a mordere e leccare la curva della sua gola, fermandosi solo di tanto in tanto per fargli scorrere la punta del naso sulla pelle umida di saliva. A Stiles andavano in pappa sia i neuroni che le ginocchia ogni santa volta che lo faceva. Non era leale, era scorrettissimo. Non si poteva andare in giro ad annusare così il proprio compagno, era una cosa animalesca e nello stesso tempo sottintendeva un’intimità e un bisogno di possesso e di rassicurazione così totali che era impossibile rimanere indifferenti.

«Derek.» Pronunciare quelle poche sillabe senza ansimare come un mantice fu difficilissimo, e Stiles dovette fare una pausa prima di riuscire a continuare. «Ero serio, non me ne frega niente di Jacinto, Joaquin o come cavolo si chiama.»

Per tutta risposta Derek, niente affatto placato, prese il suo viso tra le mani e gli aggredì di nuovo le labbra. Lo baciò sin quasi a instupidirlo e quando lo lasciò andare Stiles aveva il fiato cortissimo ed era in preda a una sorta di vertigini con tutto di capogiro e ovatta al posto del cervello.

«Allora la prossima volta che ti si avvicina fai qualcosa per farglielo capire, perché io non… non lo sopporto.»

A giudicare da come si era zittito, Derek doveva essere stato sul punto di dire ben di peggio. Faticava sempre a dare voce in via troppo diretta a ciò che provava, c’era poco da meravigliarsi che, perfino furioso com’era in quel frangente, trovasse difficile sfogarsi sino in fondo. Il che non significava che non stesse ribollendo di sdegno e non gli stessero venendo istinti omicidi che implicavano artigli sguainati, nocche insanguinate, ruggiti vari e canini al vento.

Stiles sospirò. Per quanto potesse essere lusinghiero, l’ultima cosa che voleva era essere la causa di una sanguinolenta zuffa tra Licantropi che avrebbe portato solo scompiglio, messo in imbarazzo Cora e addolorato i padroni di casa. L’incidente diplomatico andava scongiurato subito e a qualunque costo.

«Non me ne frega niente di lui» ribadì Stiles cercando di non gesticolare troppo per non dare a Derek la falsa impressione che quella fosse solo un’arrampicata sugli specchi. «E se ti fa stare più tranquillo, ok, glielo farò capire chiaro e tondo. Adesso però, proprio perché non me ne frega niente, vorrei lasciar perdere l’argomento e approfondire quello che stavamo facendo. Non vedo l’ora di essere in camera da letto.»

Derek gli premette una mano sul petto e fece un netto cenno di diniego. «Non ci andiamo.»

Stiles sollevò un sopracciglio. «Non ci andiamo?» Iniziava a perdere il filo del discorso e a non capirci un tubo.

«In camera.» Derek aveva uno sguardo affilato e il tono di uno sul piede di guerra. «Questa faccenda la risolviamo ora.»

«Ah» disse Stiles, che continuava a non comprendere il succo del discorso. Era disponibile a fare tutto il possibile perché la questione diventasse un capitolo chiuso, eppure non vedeva come ottenere un simile risultato visto che le sue rassicurazioni non bastavano. Se il cugino di Cora fosse stato lì avrebbe potuto far contento Derek e dirgli che doveva girargli alla larga, ma così cosa poteva fare? Incidere un cuore sulla corteccia dell’albero alle sue spalle e poi scriverci dentro “Stiles ama Derek”? L’idea era stupida e infantile e non priva di una certa tenerezza inconfessabile, però era del tutto inutile. Quindi? Cosa si aspettava Derek da lui? Che accidenti gli passava per la mente?

Se si era aspettato una vera e propria risposta Stiles rimase deluso. Anziché dargli spiegazioni Derek diede un’altra occhiata alle proprie spalle, oltre le ombre più scure degli alberi, e allungò una mano a premere il palmo aperto sul cavallo dei suoi pantaloni.

«Oh cazzo!» singhiozzò Stiles, con poca eleganza.

Quindi niente camera da letto, era la nottata del sesso all’aperto in mezzo alla natura rigogliosa? Non si trattava di una novità assoluta perché c’erano stati un paio di precedenti alla Riserva. A Stiles non era dispiaciuto affatto. A Beacon Hills, però, si erano scelti un posticino sicuro nel folto del bosco, lontano dalla strada, dalle zone in cui ogni tanto si incontravano altre coppiette e anche dalle poche radure in cui qualcuno osasse campeggiare. Protetti da occhi e orecchie indiscrete avevano avuto tempo e modo di lasciarsi andare completamente, senza remore né il timore di finire in una cella accusati di atti osceni in luogo pubblico e, peggio ancora, sotto lo scrutinio dello Sceriffo che di sicuro non sarebbe stato troppo felice se il figlio si fosse fatto arrestare, specie con quel capo d’accusa. Al momento, invece, anche se si erano inoltrati nel bel frutteto dei Blanco, erano ancora parecchio vicini a una delle case in cui viveva una parte del branco. Anche se era rimbecillito per l’eccitazione Stiles non se l’era scordato e poteva definirsi abbastanza perplesso.

Se pure a quell’ora era quasi certo che tutti dormissero erano pur sempre Lupi Mannari con il superudito e un naso da tartufi che li avvisava delle emozioni e degli stati d’animo altrui, senza lasciare margini alla discrezione. La possibilità che qualcuno fosse ancora in piedi e li sentisse, o che si svegliasse di soprassalto disturbato dai mugolii fuori in giardino mentre la puzza di sesso appestava l’aria dell’intera hacienda non era da scartare a priori.

Stiles ne era impensierito, a Derek invece non importava. Era evidente, visto che continuava ad accarezzarlo e si era chinato per mordicchiargli i capezzoli attraverso il cotone sottilissimo della t-shirt. Stiles avrebbe voluto solo acchiapparlo per la nuca e chiedergli di usare quei denti con più impegno. Sul serio, non desiderava altro. Però restava dubbioso.

Intanto la punta della lingua di Derek disegnò l’ennesimo circoletto tremolante, inumidendo ancora di più il cotone e facendolo singhiozzare.

Porca puttana se era un atteggiamento sleale! Ok, la reazione di Derek non aveva senso? Pazienza. Se il suo Otello personale voleva farlo ammattire praticamente in pubblico, chi era lui per obiettare? Ciononostante, non appena Derek gli ebbe slacciato i pantaloni Stiles obiettò ugualmente, se non altro con i gesti.

Derek stava armeggiando con il bordo dei suoi jeans e degli slip sottostanti, quindi Stiles dovette aggrapparsi all’elastico di entrambi con una tenacia per niente elegante per impedire che venissero abbassati in unico gesto imperioso.

«Fammi capire cosa sta…» biascicò, indeciso su come proseguire il discorso. Aveva la pelle d’oca, il cuore in gola e un sasso al posto dell’uccello, quindi forse non era il momento adatto per mettersi a fare quattro chiacchiere. Ovvio. Lineare e lampante. Solo che, sul serio, da quando in qua Derek era diventato un mezzo esibizionista privo di freni inibitori e di senso del pudore?

Fu mentre se lo domandava che l’illuminazione discese su Stiles folgorandogli le poche sinapsi che l’insistenza della bocca di Derek sui suoi capezzoli non aveva ancora fritto in via definitiva.

«Naaa» ribatté a voce alta, rivolgendosi prima di tutto a se stesso. «Non può essere.»

Già, e se invece…

«Vuoi che ci sentano.» Stiles non lo chiese, lo constatò in un lampo di consapevolezza e sbalordimento.

«Non tutto il branco, solo il coglione che ti fa le serenate.»

Derek non articolò altro e si scagliò di nuovo all’attacco, sia dei vestiti di Stiles che del suo torace. Tanto per cambiare se la prese con una clavicola e Stiles rabbrividì di piacere e dovette trattenere con più forza la stoffa che ancora stringeva tra le dita. Il tessuto emise un rumore allarmante, come se fosse sul punto di strapparsi.

Stiles sbatté le palpebre e disse di nuovo: «Ah». Iniziava a diventare monotono. Beh, insomma, era difficile risultare brillante quando ti sottoponevano a quel tipo di sollecitazioni e di altalena emotiva. Serenate, Derek geloso e ora quello. Cos’era? Una vendetta? Un modo per marcare il territorio? Lui era territorio? Tipo un cespuglio di rose su cui fare… No, ok, meglio lasciar perdere un certo tipo di immagine mentale. Derek era un lupo, non un cane, e lui non aveva boccioli, spine, foglie e affini.

Stava ancora cercando di capire se si sentiva offeso o compiaciuto quando Derek smise di cercare di strappagli di dosso mutande e calzoni e si allontanò di un passo.

«Lascia perdere. Scusa. Sono io il coglione» biascicò passandosi una mano tra i capelli con fare tra il contrito e l’imbarazzato. «È che quello stronzo ha le finestre qui di fronte, in linea d’aria intendo, e quando l’ho visto piazzarsi davanti a te con quella chitarra in mano non ho capito più niente.»

Stiles avrebbe volentieri replicato, non avesse avuto la gola chiusa per l’emozione che la sincerità di quella confessione aveva causato. A Derek sfuggì un sospiro che la diceva lunga su ciò che stava provando. Stiles pensò che se fosse stato un Licantropo anche lui in quel preciso istante avrebbe fiutato senso di colpa, vergogna e una massiccia dose di frustrazione.

«Lascia stare» ripeté Derek. «Era un’idea cretina e sbagliata. Scusa.»

Ogni traccia di fastidio o risentimento che Stiles aveva sia pur vagamente iniziato a provare svanì, evaporando come rugiada al sole. Derek era suonato così contrito che, tra l’altro, gli si era stretto il cuore. Non gli pareva giusto lasciare che si angustiasse e si prendesse tutte le colpe.

«Joaquin ci ha davvero provato con me per tutta la settimana?» chiese a mezza voce.

Lo sapeva che era una domanda idiota e di norma era molto più sveglio di così, ma quando aveva Derek accanto le altre persone, affetti più stretti a parte, tendevano a scomparire alla sua vista. Erano andati insieme in Argentina a posta per dire a Cora che stavano insieme e contavano di restarci. Che avevano intenzioni serie, che erano innamorati davvero. Per Stiles era stata la sola cosa importante. Non aveva avuto occhi che per quei paesaggi bellissimi e sconfinati e per Derek che gli aveva mostrato lati inediti del suo carattere. Per esempio, non gli era mai successo prima di poterlo osservare mentre interagiva con Cora senza pericoli mortali di mezzo. Gli veniva da sorridere o in alternativa da commuoversi un po’ ogni santa volta che li osservava scambiarsi battutacce, essere affettuosi, o semplicemente comportarsi da fratello e sorella. Derek magari si imbarazzava, ma era raggiante ogni santa volta che Cora gli cingeva la vita con un braccio, gli scoccava un bacio inatteso su una guancia o gli appoggiava la testa su una spalla. Stiles li guardava sorridersi e si illuminava a sua volta. Derek era felice e il resto non era importante. O almeno quella era stata la percezione di Stiles sino a poco prima.

«Scusami anche tu» affermò, senza aspettare risposta. «Non volevo farti stare male.»

Anche per lui si trattava di una botta di sincerità sentimentale non da poco e nell’ammetterlo gli si accesero le gote. Derek di sicuro poteva percepire il suo stato d’animo.

«Lo so» soffiò infatti di rimando, avvicinandosi di nuovo. Cercò le sue mani, le strinse e gli diede un piccolo bacio leggero e castissimo in confronto alla foga con cui l’aveva marchiato in precedenza.

Ah! Derek, Derek! Stupido bestione insicuro che non era altro. Che bella coppia che formavano. Stiles scosse il capo e pensò che lui in compenso era un umano cretino, anche se fortunato. Faticava ancora a capacitarsi che Derek avesse seriamente contemplato l’intenzione di farselo contro un tronco d’albero solo per rimarcare a un altro ragazzo che Stiles era suo e solo suo. Ci stava ancora pensando quando un metaforico diavoletto tentatore in puro stile cartone animato decise di appollaiarglisi su una spalla. Fu come se Stiles l’avesse sentito sussurrare malizioso nel suo orecchio.

«Oh, cavolo, facciamolo!» esclamò di punto in bianco, mentre Derek lo fissava con un’espressione un po’ basita e interrogativa.

«Facciamolo davvero, Derek» Più dava voce ai suoi propositi e più si sentiva convinto. «Diamo una lezione allo stronzetto con le bolas. Se lo merita. Facciamolo!»

Derek strascicò i piedi nell’erba. «Non è necessario, te l’ho detto, era…»

Stiles gli guidò le mani perché tornassero a poggiare sui suoi fianchi e gli sorrise. «Però è eccitante e scommetto che sarebbe divertente e ho voglia di farlo, se ce l’hai anche tu.»

Seguì un lungo scambio di sguardi in conclusione del quale Derek si chinò per l’ennesima volta a mordergli e annusargli il collo. Stiles gli accarezzò l’attaccatura dei capelli e gli fece scorrere le dita sulle spalle e sulla schiena.

 

 

«Voi Licantropi avete l’udito così fino che sentireste perfino il rumore di una t-shirt che si strappa, giusto?» gli mormorò all’orecchio. Si ritrovò con i suoi occhi puntati in faccia e ridacchiò di gusto nel vederli tanto sgranati. «Tanto è vecchia e ne ho portate altre tre.»

Tese in avanti un lembo della maglia e fu ricompensato da un sorriso storto e acceso da un’evidente malizia. Un attimo dopo Stiles scoprì che se si era dotati di un set di artigli era possibile lacerare il cotone di una maglietta con efficienza senza essere rudi con chi la indossava, e constatò che il suono prodotto durante quel tipo di operazione era facilmente udibile anche se non si possedevano i sensi di un Lupo. E poi essere spogliati così era talmente sexy che veniva voglia di immolare subito anche i jeans. Farsi strappare gli abiti di dosso era una vera goduria. Stiles lasciò perdere a malincuore, deciso a non essere impaziente, e si ritrovò a scordare la delusione e rabbrividire di aspettativa mentre Derek gli accarezzava schiena e torace. Un tocco languido, accompagnato da una serie di baci lungo una spalla, al centro del petto e più giù ancora.

Le labbra di Derek erano morbide a contrasto con il lieve grattare della barba. Stiles voleva sentirle di nuovo sui capezzoli, così cercò le dita che lo sfioravano, solleticandogli i fianchi, e le sospinse là dove più desiderava essere toccato e stuzzicato.

Si supponeva che Derek lo costringesse a vocalizzare, e dunque rendere inequivocabile a qualunque Licantropo all’ascolto entro i confini dell’hacienda che lui gli apparteneva. Ragion per cui Derek doveva smetterla di andarci cauto come se Stiles fosse stato una statuina di porcellana. In certe cose ci voleva impegno!

«Mordi!» L’esortazione gli uscì di bocca rauca e concitata perché, nel frattempo, Derek gli aveva assestato un pizzico di quelli che da un lato erano una tortura indicibile che avrebbe dovuto essere considerata illegale in qualunque continente, e dall’altro mettevano addosso la smania di farsene dare almeno un altro paio.

Barba e polpastrelli che sfregavano all’unisono sulla pelle sensibile con un’insistenza che non aveva nulla di casuale, Derek ricominciò a usare la punta della lingua. Un passaggio dopo l’altro, senza sosta, finché le ginocchia di Stiles non si trasformarono in un disastro molliccio e i suoi capezzoli in due minuscoli noccioli durissimi, troppo sensibili e inturgiditi sino allo spasimo.

Stiles fu costretto a riappoggiarsi al tronco per esserne sorretto e mugolò una mezza imprecazione, subito seguita da una preghiera sfiatata. Le rotelline del suo cervello avevano ripreso a girare troppo svelte e impazzite e, in pratica, le sue palpebre abbassate si erano trasformate nel mini-schermo di un cinema che proiettava il perfetto film a luci rosse. Una pellicola che aveva come unico protagonista Derek Hale, chino a replicare quel giochino maledetto con cui lo stava facendo ammattire, però sulla punta del suo uccello.

«Merda, Merda, Merda.» Alla faccia dell’ansimare apposta; certe fantasie, se combinate con ciò che Derek stava effettivamente facendo, avrebbero fatto strillare di lussuria un santo. «Oooh, merda!»

Ricevere all’improvviso il morso che aveva richiesto poco prima fece scorrere un brivido lungo la spina dorsale di Stiles che si inarcò e gemette più forte. Annaspando con poca grazia cercò di indirizzare di nuovo le mani che lo accarezzavano perché tornassero a scendere verso il basso. Mentre gli scorrevano sui lati del torace si morse le labbra e gracchiò: «Maglietta. La tua. Toglila subito».

Derek lo accontentò all’istante, sfilandosi con un gesto fluido la maglia per poi appallottolarla con poco garbo e spedirla a perdersi nell’erba insieme ai brandelli di quella che gli aveva strappato di dosso.

Per quanto incongruo fosse, il primo pensiero di Stiles, a parte il bisogno di far scorrere le dita sulla pelle nuda, fu il ricordo della notte precedente alla loro partenza. Mentre facevano l’amore al loft sotto il plenilunio, Derek all’improvviso si era fermato, stretto nel calore del suo corpo, e l’aveva guardato dritto negli occhi con così tanto sentimento che non c’era stato niente da aggiungere, neppure un: «Ti amo!» E adesso, invece, Derek stava sviando lo sguardo dal suo. Un po’ perché era impegnato a baciarlo e ad accarezzarlo ovunque, un po’ perché forse si sentiva ancora in colpa o in imbarazzo per essersi fatto venire quell’idea del sesso sotto le finestre dell’ipotetico rivale. Beh, non tanto ipotetico se era vero che Joaquin aveva tenuto un certo comportamento per tutta la settimana. Ora che aveva la pulce nell’orecchio Stiles doveva riconoscere che in effetti c’erano stati diversi episodi che potevano essere letti in quella chiave, e che dovevano aver fatto incazzare Derek ogni giorno di più. Se era vero, in effetti, Derek si era controllato tantissimo rispetto alla norma. Doveva aver creduto che fosse ingiusto o controproducente mostrare il proprio disagio. Almeno fino a che non ne aveva potuto proprio più e gli era parso impossibile sopportare oltre.

Oh, al diavolo! Stiles si sentiva un cretino perché di Joaquin non gliene fregava davvero niente di niente e che Derek avesse sofferto a causa sua era ingiusto e anche ridicolo.

«Derek» invocò, facendo scattare in avanti il bacino mentre i suoi pantaloni, finalmente, venivano strappati via con ancora più impeto rispetto alla t-shirt. «Merda, Derek, sì!»

In qualche modo gli riuscì di scalciare via le scarpe e gli venne quasi da ridere nel domandarsi cosa avrebbe fatto una volta finito quel momento di follia. Le avrebbe cercate con l’aiuto della vista potenziata di Derek? Doveva. Poteva anche trovare elettrizzante l’ipotesi trasgressiva di abbandonare pezzi di vestiario ridotto in brandelli in giro per tutto il frutteto e lasciare che il branco, trovandoli l’indomani mattina, si arrangiasse nel fiutare che non erano i resti di un’aggressione omicida. Ok, quello sì. Solo che, possibili imbarazzi a parte, possedeva jeans e maglie di ricambio, però aveva portato con sé un solo paio di All Star. Ogni sua preoccupazione al riguardo svanì quando Derek gli afferrò entrambe i polsi con una mano sola, per altro dotata di artigli, e lo spinse a sollevare le braccia, inchiodando anche quelle contro il tronco dell’albero.

Derek sì che lo conosceva bene! Ecco, se c’era una cosa che gli mandava il sangue alla testa era un gesto come quello. Se Joaquin non stava dormendo e aveva il naso puntato nella loro direzione di sicuro si era appena sentito invadere le narici da una botta di feromoni particolarmente potente. Stiles ci pensò e sorrise uno dei suoi sorrisi da Stregatto.

Derek, che finalmente si era deciso a guardarlo in viso, fece scorrere la mano libera lungo tutto il suo corpo, partendo dal collo e scendendo in una linea sinuosa che sfiorò di nuovo i capezzoli ed evitò di proposito il suo uccello per fermarsi alla fine su un fianco.

Stiles di notte non vedeva bene come un Licantropo, ma il solo scorgere l’armamentario standard della forma beta di Derek lo stava mandando al manicomio. Gli occhi blu che lo fissavano sembravano attendere un cenno di consenso e lui si morse un labbro e poi annuì. Cristo Santo! Derek poteva fargli qualunque cosa. Qua-lun-que! Stiles non era in vena di porre limiti di nessun tipo.

Aprì le cosce non appena sentì la pressione lievissima e attenta della punta di un artiglio che gli solleticava l’inguine e l’attaccatura di una gamba. Derek insinuò la mano nel varco che si era creato e lo accarezzò con più cura e lentezza di quanto Stiles avesse previsto. I polpastrelli sfioravano la pelle e le unghie del Lupo quasi non si sentivano. I baci che seguirono, sulle sue labbra, sul viso, sul collo, furono altrettanto devoti, malgrado le zanne snudate e il raspare della barba che si era fatto più acuto.

Stiles lottò contro i jeans strappati che aveva ancora arrotolati attorno alle caviglie e anche contro l’istinto selvaggio che gli stava nascendo dentro e gli diceva di ordinare a Derek che si desse una mossa. Smaniava perché si decidesse a masturbarlo o addirittura a scoparselo li su due piedi, alla faccia della preparazione, e nello stesso tempo avrebbe voluto che quel tormento perfetto e adorante durasse una vita intera.

Derek gli si inginocchiò davanti, facendo scorrere le dita, sempre ad artigli snudati, lungo la corteccia dell’albero fino a inciderla. Quel semplice gesto produsse due effetti: un suono inconfondibile e l’incresparsi istantaneo della pelle di Stiles in un brivido d’eccitazione. Se solo iniziava a immaginare che Derek avrebbe osato più del solito e si sarebbe concesso la libertà di prenderlo in bocca mentre era ancora in quello stato, le gambe gli tremavano per l’aspettativa.

Derek intanto lo stava liberando dall’impaccio di scarpe, calzini e tutto il resto dei suoi vestiti ormai inservibili. Ci mise pochissimo e poi tornò a fissarlo, come in attesa.

«Stiles…» sussurrò dopo qualche secondo. La sua voce era differente dal solito, più roca e venata da un che di ancestrale, come succedeva ogni volta che Derek era in parte trasformato.

Stiles guardò verso il basso, verso le iridi blu elettrico in apparenza minacciosissime. Annuì e si chiese che cosa avrebbe sentito nello sperimentare qualcosa che voleva provare da una vita. Derek che lo succhiava mentre era in forma beta era… ah, Dio! Era una delle sue fantasie proibite più ricorrenti. Gli bastava pensarci perché il suo uccello scattasse sull’attenti e il suo cuore si mettesse a galoppare come un matto. Derek aveva sempre avuto paura di perdere il controllo in via definitiva o di spaventarlo, anche se Stiles non lo credeva possibile. Se c’era una cosa incrollabile era la fiducia che nutriva nel fatto che Derek non l’avrebbe mai ferito o traumatizzato di proposito. Non aveva paura del lupo cattivo, non era Cappuccetto Rosso e se anche lo fosse stato insieme a Derek era al sicuro. Uniti potevano fare di tutto, compreso riscrivere una stupida favola, se necessario. Stiles lo sapeva e aveva provato più volte a far capire a Derek che, quando la passione lo spingeva a tirare fuori il suo lato animalesco, lungi dal sentirsi in pericolo lui si sentiva prezioso. Il che forse era sciocco e irrazionale, ok, ma possibile che Derek non realizzasse che se si lasciava andare completamente era come se gli stesse dicendo «Sei mio!» con ogni fibra del suo essere, umano e Licantropo? O magari invece Derek ci era arrivato una buona volta, visto che l’aveva appena annusato di nuovo e senza un briciolo di ritegno. Con il naso premuto nell’incavo del suo inguine aveva inspirato come se l’alternativa fosse tra il riempirsi i polmoni del suo odore oppure morire.

«Oh, Dio benedetto… Derek, cazzo!» esalò Stiles e strinse la prima ciocca di capelli che riuscì ad agguantare, torcendola con disperazione. Non gliene fregava niente se stava diventando monotono e riusciva a cavarsi di bocca solo invocazioni strozzate, Derek lo stava uccidendo. Se per caso Joaquin li stava fiutando sul serio doveva essere appena rimasto intossicato a vita da una zaffata di desiderio allo stato puro. Stiles ne era convinto. In quel preciso momento il suo odore stava di sicuro gridando: «Cazzo, sì! Derek, ti prego». Stiles non era nemmeno più certo che non lo stava strillando a voce alta. Era stravolto a un livello tale da non poterlo escludere.

Con il respiro di Derek, concitato, quasi sofferente per il troppo desiderio, che continuava a spiovergli sulla pelle, due mani salde gli si chiusero ancora una volta intorno alle anche. Cinque punte acuminate affondarono nella sua carne senza ferirla. Stiles batté piano la nuca contro il tronco dell’albero e si morse un labbro a sangue.

Come poco prima Derek decise di usare solo la punta della lingua e Stiles fece ruotare il polso di scatto, troppo sconvolto per accorgersi che gli stava di nuovo tirando i capelli. Ecco fino a che punto aveva fiducia in lui. Seriamente, di norma un Lupo Mannaro trasformato in assetto da battaglia non era qualcuno a cui si avesse voglia di arruffare per così dire il pelo. Invece con Derek non c’era alcun pericolo, Stiles poteva permettersi di mostrarsi autoritario e persino di infliggergli un pochino di dolore. Chiuse gli occhi e si abbandonò alla forza sferzante del piacere. Per un istante le sue stesse percezioni si fecero confuse. Il suo uccello era tesissimo, la pelle accaldata, sensibile e del tutto esposta sia al tocco umido e perfetto delle labbra di Derek, sia alla loro morbidezza.

Merda! Stiles avvertì a mala pena il solletico della barba e boccheggiò in cerca d’aria. Voleva di più. Non ce la faceva, stava ammattendo. Derek però aveva deciso di prendersela comoda e continuare a inspirare il sentore della sua eccitazione mentre faceva di tutto per mandarla alle stelle. Ogni volta che lo leccava a Stiles sfuggiva un mugolio bisognoso.

All’ennesimo singhiozzo implorante Derek rispose facendogli allargare ancora di più le gambe, al punto che Stiles avrebbe perso l’equilibrio se non ci fosse stato lui a sostenerlo, e poi lo morse, una, due, tre volte, risalendo da un ginocchio su lungo tutto l’interno di una coscia. Salì ancora, sfiorando la sua erezione con una serie di baci umidi che erano dati apposta per far sì che Stiles avvertisse la pressione innocua delle zanne, e poi si fermo nel punto in cui, se ci fossero stati i jeans ma non una t-shirt, lo stomaco sarebbe rimasto scoperto.

«Oh, sì… sì, sì, sì…» Stiles intuì cosa stava per succedere e si inarcò mentre Derek iniziava a marchiarlo con un monumentale succhiotto che non si sarebbe mai visto mentre Stiles indossava i vestiti e che, in compenso, non sarebbe passato inosservato la prossima volta che Cora chiedeva loro di indossare il costume da bagno e andare a fare una nuotata nel laghetto della tenuta. E, beh, cazzo, ecco cosa succedeva quando uno aveva un fidanzato che, oltre a essere geloso, conosceva le tue perversioni ed era anche lungimirante.

A opera finita Derek ebbe anche il coraggio di fermarsi per rimirare il risultato con la sua vista da Lupo Mannaro e a Stiles venne voglia di baciarlo. Dio, sì, l’avrebbe volentieri afferrato e baciato fino a non ricordarsi più dov’erano e nemmeno come accidenti si chiamavano. Come si faceva a non baciare un simile idiota possessivo? Un tale concentrato di insicurezza, istinto territoriale e sensualità, tutto mischiato insieme e infilato nel corpo di una divinità dell’Olimpo, andava baciato e riverito e sposato, addirittura. Solo non per forza in quell’ordine e soprattutto non in quel momento. In quel momento Stiles aveva bisogno di sollievo. Stava scoppiando. Era così su di giri che, a differenza del solito, non trovava le parole per dire fino a che punto. Si sentiva in ebollizione ed era convinto che, non appena dai succhiotti si fosse passati a qualcosa di più serio, si sarebbe messo definitivamente a urlare, o altrimenti sarebbe esploso. Si sbagliava di grosso.

Derek fece pressione con la punta degli artigli, fino al limite in cui avrebbe potuto causargli dolore, e finalmente lo prese in bocca. Tutto ciò che Stiles riuscì a fare fu uggiolare afono e spingere con i fianchi in uno scatto violento.

La cosa delle zanne era… era… «Cristo, Derek, Cristo!» In effetti non c’era molto altro da dire, a parte l’aggiungere un «Ti prego» che gli stava risalendo dal centro del cuore. La cosa delle zanne era incredibile, ecco. Era da morire.

In realtà Stiles le sentiva appena, ma ogni volta che Derek succhiava con più impegno la sensazione era pazzesca. La bocca di Derek sembrava più stretta, e la pressione che Stiles avvertiva sulla pelle, netta e continua, era un ulteriore stimolo che lo spingeva a contrarre i muscoli e muovere il bacino in avanti. Inoltre era come essersi infilati in una trappola mortale con l’assurda, esaltante certezza che nulla al mondo potesse andare storto e con la sicurezza di uscirne vivi. Era un pensiero contorto, Stiles se ne rendeva conto e capiva che quel tipo di ragionamento avrebbe fatto venire i capelli ritti in testa alla maggior parte delle persone normali. Probabilmente sarebbe stato etichettato come patologico da qualunque strizzacervelli. Lui però non era proprio una persona comune e per anni la sua vita era stato un continuo tentativo di sopravvivere a questo o quel mostro, a questa o quella morte orribile. Quindi era conscio di avere strani gusti in fatto di sesso e parecchi problemini psicologici latenti, grazie tante. Dal suo punto di vista essere lì, del tutto alla mercé di una creatura possente e potenzialmente letale come un Licantropo e sapere di essere al sicuro e di potersi fidare ciecamente era bellissimo. Sì, essere oggetto di cura, amore e perfino devozione era la cosa più rassicurante e a suo modo inebriante dell’universo. E significava anche che, dopo tanto tempo, quando era con lui Derek si sentiva sul serio libero e sereno. Perciò la gente normale poteva andare a quel paese, Stiles stava benissimo dov’era: con l’uccello intrappolato nel calore di una bocca irta di zanne che anziché mutilarlo l’avrebbe fatto impazzire di piacere.

«Sì!» gemette, alzando apposta la voce e guardando verso il basso, le dita che ancora scorrevano tra i capelli e sulla nuca di Derek. «Oh, Dio, sì… Derek, non sai quanto è bello… è la cosa più incredibile… è… non riesco a parlare, è troppo bello…»

Le mani che lo trattenevano risalirono lungo il ventre teso e il torace. Derek lo fissò dritto negli occhi e si fermò, giusto il tempo di soffiargli sulla pelle «Muovi quei fianchi», poi riprese a succhiarlo e Stiles ansimò e gli obbedì immediatamente.

La sensazione degli artigli che continuavano a stuzzicarlo là dove la sua pelle era più sensibile gli faceva andare il sangue al cervello e Stiles avrebbe voluto continuare così fino alla fine. Il modo in cui Derek lo stava succhiando non era sciolto e pieno di foga come in altre occasioni, anzi, semmai era lento da morire e un po’ impacciato. Denotava tutta la prudenza che Derek ci stava mettendo per dargli piacere senza arrecargli alcun danno e proprio per quello a lui sembrava perfetto.

Continuava a guardare verso il basso e maledisse il buio che gli impediva di cogliere ogni dettaglio di ciò che stava osservando. Il suo sguardo incrociò di nuovo quello di Derek e Stiles imprecò ed emise un verso umido e indecente. Stava andando a fuoco e non capiva più nulla.

«È, oh cazzo, è la cosa più bella del mondo…» riuscì ad articolare tutto d’un fiato. Non era il massimo dell’eleganza, però era vero. Il solo motivo per cui non era ancora venuto era che Derek ci stava mettendo anche troppa delicatezza. Cretino con la fissazione di poterlo disintegrare solo perché lui era l’umano deboluccio e indifeso del branco. Se faceva così era difficile decidere se incazzarsi o intenerirsi. In entrambe i casi in un altro momento avrebbero dovuto discuterne. Non sarebbe stata né la prima volta né l’ultima. Con Derek bisognava ribadire certi concetti fino a martellarglieli nel cervello. Ne vale va la pena.

Stiles premette una mano sulla sua nuca e con l’altra gli artigliò il collo e poi prese a spingere sul serio il bacino in avanti. Dapprima cercò di affondare il più possibile nel calore intossicante della sua bocca, ma senza esagerare. Iniziava a non farcela più a tenere quel ritmo languidissimo, eppure se possibile avrebbe preferito che Derek non tornasse alla sua forma umana. Ci sperava molto poco e quando si accorse che le zanne erano ancora lì il suo stomaco fece una capriola per l’esultanza. Derek, dopo una pausa di smarrimento in cui aveva spalancato gli occhi al punto che le sue iridi erano sembrati due fari blu di quelli allo xeno – il che, se in quel momento Stiles avesse avuto voglia di ridere, sarebbe stato buffissimo – si era subito rilassato. O almeno stava provando a farlo senza mutare e senza cedere al panico. Aveva piantato le unghie nel tronco, ai lati dei fianchi di Stiles, aveva smesso di muoversi di sua iniziativa e, invece, stava assecondando il meglio possibile le spinte che lo invadevano, diventando sempre più sincopate.

«Cristo, Cristo, Cristo, Derek, non vale.» Le sillabe gli rotolarono un po’ impastate fuori dalla gola e le gambe gli tremarono mentre con il bacino dava un’altra spinta secca e perfino eccessiva. Grazie al cielo Derek aveva l’istinto da soffocamento più lento dell’universo, perché Stiles non sarebbe riuscito a fermarsi neppure con una pistola puntata alla tempia. Non era la prima volta che scopava la bocca di Derek, certo, c’erano stati dei precedenti: a casa, su un letto, dove nessuno poteva sentirli e mentre Derek era del tutto umano. Farlo all’aperto, tra gli alberi con un Licantropo in forma beta che sragionava per la gelosia e la possibilità di essere sentiti da un intero branco era un’esperienza tutta nuova che avrebbe dovuto essere meno esaltante e invece era una meraviglia. Stiles stava per finire dritto nella stratosfera e non sapeva nemmeno più quanta foga ci stava mettendo. Va bene, il suo senso della decenza era praticamente inesistente, e allora? Stava per mettersi a ululare lui, altroché, con tutto che non era un Lupo Mannaro.

La punta degli artigli di Derek che tornava a scorrergli sulla pelle, graffiando appena clavicole e capezzoli, gli diede il colpo di grazia. Stiles venne, gemendo il suo nome e ansimando sempre più forte. Se Joaquin non l’aveva sentito o non aveva il naso invaso dall’odore del suo orgasmo doveva essere un Licantropo con seri problemi legati ai sensi. Problemi gravi, di quelli per cui ci volevano gli specialisti. No, sul serio, Stiles stesso riusciva a percepire l’aroma tipico del sesso e dell’appagamento: un miscuglio di feromoni, sudore e seme che era del tutto inconfondibile. Derek doveva trovarlo perfetto perché stava annusando il suo stomaco e pareva non riuscire più a smettere. Dopo aver tratto un ultimo respiro lunghissimo, si scostò e si prese un istante prima di rimettersi in piedi.

Stiles pensò che a lui sarebbero cedute le ginocchia e si sarebbe ritrovato con il culo nell’erba. Aveva le gambe che tremavano così tanto che era un miracolo che lo stessero ancora reggendo, il fiato corto e il battito che non voleva saperne di tornare a una frequenza normale.

«Tutto a posto?» Derek lo stava chiedendo come se fosse stato Stiles quello che aveva ricevuto un trattamento un po’ più rude del solito.

Stiles boccheggiò annuendo con vigore. Era tutto più che a posto. Se solo il mondo avesse smesso di sembrargli sottosopra si sarebbe ripreso in un attimo.

Le iridi di Derek stavano tornando al loro verde usuale ed erano incupite dall’ombra dell’apprensione. Stiles tentò di sorridere senza sembrare un ebete privo di neuroni.

Il tamburo del suo cuore stava tornando a un ritmo accettabile e non doveva più sembrare assordante a tutti i Lupi Mannari nei paraggi. Le sue percezioni, invece, erano ancora parecchio alterate. Ci mise un paio di secondi prima di realizzare che Derek lo stava baciando e tenendo tra le braccia. Dopodiché riuscì finalmente a ricambiare.

«Ti cerco i vestiti, o almeno quello che ne resta.»  Derek glielo soffiò sul mento dopo un piccolo morso sul collo. Sembrava preoccupato che Stiles potesse prendere freddo o chissà che altro. Fu il tono che aveva usato a snebbiare la mente di Stiles dai postumi dell’orgasmo da record che l’aveva del tutto stravolto.

«Ehi!» disse, premendo le mani sul petto di Derek per allontanarlo il tanto sufficiente a guardarlo in viso. Si sentiva indignato e non fece nulla per nasconderlo. «Stai scherzando, giusto? Cosa me ne faccio dei vestiti, non stiamo mica tornando in camera.»

«No?» Fu il turno di Derek di fare domande con l’espressione di un allocco abbagliato dai fari di un’auto.

«Oh, Gesù!» esclamò Stiles esasperato. L’aveva appena colto l’ennesima epifania. «Derek, smettila immediatamente di pensare cazzate. Riesco a sentire le rotelline nel tuo cervello che si ingrippano una dopo l’altra. No! Ok? Capito? NO! Non siamo andati troppo oltre. Non mi hai fatto male o messo in imbarazzo o costretto a fare qualcosa che non mi andava e domattina non mi vergognerò a morte ripensandoci. Anzi, conto di ripensarci con gusto per anni e saltarti addosso ogni volta che mi verrà in mente questa specifica nottata argentina. È stato fantastico e non c’è verso che io ti lasci rivestire e tornare in camera in queste condizioni. Hai praticamente un palo della luce tra le gambe e, con tutto che hai ancora i jeans addosso, non è per nulla una brutta visione, anche se detto così suona malissimo. Non vai da nessuna parte finché non ce ne saremo occupati.»

Perfino con il buio riuscì a intuire che le gote di Derek avevano appena preso fuoco. Bene! Così imparava a essere un tale zuccone adorabile e pieno di paturnie inutili.

«E poi c’è Joacoso» gli ricordò ridacchiando, nella speranza di rintuzzare il suo sdegno il tanto che sarebbe servito per arrivare fino in fondo. «Mi ha fatto una serenata e voleva farmi giocare con le sue bolas, ricordi? Non vorrai dirmi che è stato già punito a sufficienza. Se vuoi tornare in camera torniamo in camera, ok, ma se poi quello domattina a colazione mi fa gli occhi dolci da sopra il cestino del pane tostato non dirmi che la colpa è mia. Togliamogli ogni dubbio sul fatto che sono tuo e vedrai come la smette di tentare di concupirmi.»

Derek si premette una mano sulla fronte come se gli stesse venendo mal di testa.

«Concupirti?» domandò in un mezzo sospiro. «Ma che diavolo di vocabolario hai certe volte…»

«Non sei mica il solo che legge» affermò Stiles, attirandolo di nuovo a sé e mordicchiandogli il lobo di un orecchio. «Non vuoi che sia chiaro una volta per tutte a chi appartengo?» soffiò malizioso.

Derek sbuffò. «Smettila di parlare di te stesso come se fossi un oggetto.»

Stiles gli rise sul mento, felice di godersi il solletico della barba sul viso. «Sul serio?» Spinse i fianchi in avanti, in un movimento vagamente rotatorio, e Derek si morse un labbro fino a farlo sbiancare.

«Lo so che non sono un oggetto e che non mi consideri una proprietà privata, grazie tante. Ma giurami che non ti eccita sentirmi dire che sono tuo. Su, avanti, giura…»

Derek esalò mezzo singhiozzo che era un’ottima risposta e, tra l’altro, vibrava di desiderio trattenuto a stento. Poteva dirsi esasperato quanto voleva, le reazioni del suo corpo parlavano chiaro. Era già tanto che non gli fossero rispuntati zanne e artigli.

«Sii serio» tentò un’ultima volta, «Stiles. Voglio solo essere certo che…»

Stiles anziché lasciarlo finire gli tappò la bocca con un bacio famelico e, per soprammercato, non appena riemerse dall’apnea in cui aveva gettato entrambi, si rigirò tra le sue braccia e, senza tergiversare oltre, gli strusciò il culo contro l’uccello. Poco elegante, certo, ma di sicuro effetto. Derek ringhiò e Stiles sorrise. Se non si diede anche una pacca su una spalla ci mancò davvero poco. Ah, la beata soddisfazione di conoscere bene il proprio uomo e sapere sempre come irretirlo.

Trattenendosi a mala pena dal fare proprio le fusa, Stiles si appoggiò di nuovo contro il tronco. Evitò di proposito la posa più oscena e provocante perché la trovava ridicola ed era abbastanza convinto che Derek avrebbe fatto altrettanto. Era inutile piazzarsi a sedere per aria e gambe aperte come un divo del porno quando ciò che voleva era comunque fin troppo evidente. Anche un cieco avrebbe visto quanto era eccitato e Derek poteva fiutare la sua voglia. Era probabile che l’intero branco dei Blanco potesse fiutarla, in effetti. Il che era imbarazzante da morire, non fosse stato per il motivo per cui l’intera faccenda aveva avuto inizio. Oh, al diavolo l’imbarazzo! Joaquin stava per ricevere uno dei “No” più perentori ed eclatanti della storia e, presa sotto quel punto di vista, la cosa era eccitantissima. Stiles non scherzava mica: sentiva di appartenere a Derek. E viceversa. Era vero che non si era mai neppure sognato di notificarlo al mondo intero in maniera così lasciva e sfacciata, eppure doveva esserci un po’ di lupo anche in lui, perché anziché morire di vergogna era su di giri e al limite del fermento.

Un fruscio di vestiti sfilati con urgenza gli confermò che la sua strategia era stata vincente. Appena il rumore cessò Stiles allungò una mano alla cieca e si aggrappò alla vita di Derek per spingerlo ad avvicinarsi. Non smise finché non se lo sentì premere addosso completamente: il petto contro la schiena e l’erezione, durissima e trascurata, contro le natiche.

Il suo primo impulso fu di esclamare un sentito «Ora sì che si ragiona!» Si trattenne perché la sua linguaccia a volte era capace di mandare a farsi friggere l’atmosfera come nulla al mondo. In genere se succedeva lui e Derek finivano con il ridere così tanto da avere le lacrime agli occhi e non aveva importanza se poi toccava ricominciare tutto da capo prima di tornare al perfetto stato di eccitazione e poterci dare finalmente dentro. Una risata di Derek valeva sempre oro, non aveva prezzo. Stiles avrebbe fatto di tutto per vederlo ridere di gusto, a costo di andare in bianco. Quella era la regola generale, poi c’erano le rare eccezioni. Insomma, non è che lui e Derek potessero mandare netti segnali per stroncare eventuali corteggiamenti non desiderati standosene lì a sghignazzare come due ragazzini idioti. E poi Derek aveva urgente bisogno di un sano orgasmo liberatorio che dissipasse le sue insicurezze e sciogliesse ogni tensione. Aveva i muscoli così contratti che a Stiles stava venendo voglia di voltarsi di nuovo e dargli un morso in un bicipite oppure sui pettorali, tanto per controllare se, come sembrava, si erano trasformati in marmo.

«Più tardi. In camera» pensò. Tanto non avevano mica finito. Derek non poteva aspettarsi di dimostrare una simile possessività goffa e sexy nello stesso tempo e poi pretendere che lui non lo tenesse sveglio tutta la notte. L’indomani era prevista un’altra gita in fuoristrada e nessuno dei due doveva guidare. Avrebbero sempre potuto puntellarsi spalla contro spalla per evitare di ballonzolare sul sedile a ogni buca della strada, e addormentarsi per tutto il tragitto. Sarebbe stato anche un’ottima maniera per evitare le frecciatine di Cora che, senza ombra di dubbio, non sarebbero mancate, a prescindere da eventuali indiscrezioni sulla loro avventura nel frutteto. Cora non perdeva occasione di sfotterli un po’, specie se li vedeva mostrare anche solo un accenno di occhiaie. Ah, le magnifiche occhiaie della mattina dopo! Ecco, anche quelle erano una buon sistema di marcare il territorio. Bisognava ricordarlo a Derek, nel caso che nelle ore successive gli fosse venuto sonno. Sempre più tardi, però. Per prima cosa Stiles desiderava far perdere il controllo a quella specie di remora vivente di cui era innamorato.

Capiva perché, una volta che si era ritrovato del tutto coinvolto in una relazione con qualcuno che non era una pazza psicopatica con manie omicide, Derek aveva deciso di andarci più cauto che in passato. Comprendeva la sua piccola mania del consenso, ma a maggior ragione era ansioso di vederlo sciogliersi completamente e gli pareva il caso di occuparsene seduta stante.

Non aveva mai smesso di muoversi tra le sue braccia e diede un altro paio di spinte vigorose all’indietro, tanto per infliggere a Derek il colpo di grazia.

Avvertì le sue labbra sul collo e dal cuore gli sgorgò la più sentita delle suppliche. «Oh, Dio, ti prego, usa di nuovo le zanne. Ti prego, ti prego, ti prego…» ansimò, lasciando trasparire il sentimento. Stava abbandonando qualunque freno inibitorio e il suo già precario filtro bocca-cervello era momentaneamente fuori uso.

Il suo desiderio fu subito esaudito. Stiles si accorse che, malgrado l’esperienza di poco prima, non ci aveva sperato. Era stupito e il suo orgoglio si stava gonfiando in misura allarmante. Mugolò per la contentezza e si chiese se il bisogno di Derek di rivendicarlo fosse ancora forte al punto da fargli tirare fuori il lato animale con maggior facilità e con meno remore. Che bisognasse fare leva sulla sua gelosia Stiles non l’aveva mai immaginato. Era stato convinto di essere il solo ad avere motivi per essere geloso, perché Derek era la classica bellezza che mozzava il fiato e invece lui era, beh… era migliorato con gli anni, ok, ma non era un Adone, no?

«Oh, cazzo!» Derek l’aveva appena preso di nuovo in mano, distraendolo dalle sue divagazioni mentali e rendendo troppo arduo ogni tentativo di fare un ragionamento logico.

Un attimo dopo Derek tornò ad accucciarsi sui talloni e Stiles realizzò che, avendo snudato gli artigli, non avrebbe mai potuto usare le dita per preparalo. Intuì cosa stava per succedere e dovette mordersi un labbro a sangue per non pigolare il più sfacciato e lussurioso dei singhiozzi. Farsi fiutare e sentire da Joaquin era parte del piano, solo che quando era troppo era troppo. Stiles non voleva rischiare di svegliare il ranch intero. Per l’imbarazzo, ovvio, e anche perché se lui e Derek fossero stati interrotti, pur essendo uno dei pochi non Licantropi all’interno dell’hacienda, Stiles avrebbe sbranato qualcuno. Poco ma sicuro.

Al primo affondo della lingua di Derek tutta la sua titubanza svanì nel nulla. Era impossibile, assolutamente impossibile, non mettersi a gemere e a mugolare sconcezze sotto un simile assalto.

Derek gli stava tenendo aperte le natiche con entrambe le mani, la punta degli artigli che gli solleticava la pelle senza mai premere davvero e la bocca che si schiudeva rovente proprio sul punto più sensibile del suo corpo. In quel momento, a differenza di poco prima, le zanne non si sentivano, ma Stiles sapeva che c’erano e tanto bastava. Le sue gambe ripresero quasi subito a tremare e il respiro gli si mozzò in gola. Stava andando a fuoco. Ce l’aveva di nuovo duro da stare male e persino i suoi capezzoli erano turgidi in maniera dolorosa. Inarcò la schiena in uno spasmo di piacere e provò a supplicare un’altra volta, anche se non sapeva nemmeno lui per cosa stava pregando. Aveva smesso del tutto di connettere.

Derek prese ad accarezzarlo con il palmo di una mano e in punta di dita, lungo tutto il corpo. Stiles fu scosso da un brivido tale che lo fece vacillare.

Non riusciva né a parlare né a smettere di singhiozzare per il piacere che lo stava torturando. Faticava a respirare, di pensare non se ne parlava nemmeno e se Derek si fosse azzardato a prenderlo di nuovo in mano avrebbe cominciato a urlare sul serio, a costo di far accorrere l’intero branco di Cora.

«Stiles.» Il fiato di Derek era come un’ulteriore carezza lasciva e lenta sulla sua pelle umida. Le sillabe sembravano riverberare attraverso ogni fibra del suo corpo. La pressione, che andava crescendo e finiva con l’accumularsi come un nodo solido e potente più o meno nel suo inguine, lo faceva sentire febbricitante. Se Derek non si fosse fermato avrebbe potuto farlo venire di nuovo senza avere neppure bisogno di toccarlo o di prenderlo come Stiles aveva desiderato. Per quanto gloriosa quell’opzione promettesse di essere, sarebbe stato anche un peccato. E avrebbe lasciato Derek insoddisfatto per la seconda volta, il che era impensabile.

Stiles lasciò la presa sul tronco dell’albero, torse il busto e con una mano afferrò Derek per i capelli, tirando per cercare di fargli capire il concetto. Non sortendo il risultato sperato dovette sforzarsi di emettere un «Aspetta… fermo… a-alt…» che gli venne fuori rauco e a mala pena comprensibile.

Per sua fortuna Derek obbedì subito e si rimise in piedi. «Tutto ok?» chiese annusandogli il collo come per sincerarsi anche con l’olfatto che Stiles l’avesse interrotto perché era sul punto di scoppiare e non perché qualcosa non andava.

Stiles gli rispose direttamente con un morso sulle labbra. Lo trascinò in un bacio un po’ storto – data la posizione – e parecchio affannato e alla fine annuì.

Derek gli accarezzò gola e petto, respirò a contatto con la sua pelle, forse per togliersi gli ultimi dubbi, poi gli si premette di nuovo contro.

«Ti voglio dentro.» Stiles non dovette aggiungere altro. Derek gli mordicchiò il lobo di un orecchio e annuì piano.

«Ti voglio anch’io» ammise, senza mai staccare la punta del naso dalla sua pelle sudata, l’erezione che sfregava tra le sue natiche e le mani che scorrevano ovunque.

Ci mise quello che a Stiles parve un secolo per prenderlo e incunearsi fino in fondo dentro di lui. Il movimento fu lentissimo ma anche potente, tanto da schiacciare Stiles contro il tronco e costringerlo a sollevarsi in punta di piedi.

Mentre lui boccheggiava Derek si tirò indietro, sempre con quell’indolenza massacrante, e poi tornò a spingere di scatto e con una forza tale che, per un istante, lo sollevò del tutto da terra.

«Dio, Derek, stai… vuoi uccidermi?» piagnucolò Stiles, inarcandosi sia per cercare di riappoggiare almeno in parte i piedi, sia perché sentirsi riempire così lo faceva impazzire. Era fantastico e lui voleva averne di più e lo voleva più svelto e... stava sragionando un’altra volta.

Un nuovo scatto in avanti dei fianchi di Derek lo convinse che, sì, quello era un tentativo di annientarlo bello e buono. E, cazzo, se era una morte piacevole!

Derek gli cinse la vita con un braccio, per sostenerlo senza dover né smettere né accelerare. La presa era ferrea e insieme rassicurante. Stiles ci si abbandonò e cercò come poteva di seguire il ritmo e non agitarsi troppo per la smania e per il piacere quasi devastante che stava infiammando le sue terminazioni nervose. Se prima era riuscito a non mettersi subito a strillare, adesso non tentò neppure di contenersi e cominciò a invocare Derek in una litania di gemiti in crescendo.

Per una piccola eternità Derek proseguì con quella flemma illanguidita, dopodiché Stiles si scordò anche gli ultimi scampoli di autocontrollo e iniziò a contorcersi sotto di lui alla ricerca di sollievo dalle sensazioni soverchianti che lo stavano aggredendo da ogni lato. Una era quella del contatto con la corteccia ruvida dell’albero, che non gli fregava direttamente contro il petto, a rischio di ferirlo, solo perché Derek ce la stava mettendo tutta per evitargli un’eccessiva frizione. E poi c’era l’odore della pelle di Derek, che forse al naso da umano di Stiles non trasmetteva le mille sfumature e informazioni che avrebbe trasmesso a quello di un Lupo Mannaro, però era comunque inebriante. Il sapore della sua bocca non era da meno. Inoltre Derek era rimasto costantemente in forma beta: artigli e zanne si facevano sentire a tratti, in quel modo cauto e ancora un po’ esitante che a Stiles riempiva lo stomaco di farfalle, prima ancora che farlo ammattire per la voglia. Era struggente pensare a quanto erano assoluti la cura, la dedizione e il controllo di sé che Derek ci stava mettendo.

Stiles desiderava che ciò che stava sperimentando non finisse mai e nello stesso tempo aveva raggiunto il tetto massimo di stimolazione.

«Scopami!» Se un ordine poteva suonare perentorio e anche disperato, beh, quello che era appena sgorgato dalla gola di Stiles era suonato esattamente così. Non che Derek non stesse già facendo proprio quello che Stiles gli aveva intimato, era la velocità il vero problema. Stiles si augurava solamente di non dover esplicare meglio il concetto per ottenere il giusto risultato, sebbene fosse disposto a tutto. Se ce ne fosse stato bisogno si sarebbe messo a uggiolare. Era disposto a mugolare «Dio, sì! Ti prego, sbattimi forte!» come in un porno, e se avesse dovuto farlo non si sarebbe vergognato nemmeno un pochino.

Derek doveva aver fiutato la sua frustrazione epocale, perché lasciò la presa sulla sua vita, gli afferrò i fianchi, lo costrinse a sollevarli sino a trovare la posizione giusta e poi finalmente le sue spinte, pur senza perdere potenza, si fecero frenetiche.

Per assurdo che fosse, Stiles si chiese se Joaquin li stava davvero ascoltando e se, grazie al suo udito superiore, riusciva a sentire il rumore osceno e assolutamente perfetto che seguiva ogni nuovo affondo dell’uccello di Derek. Quella specie di schiaffo pelle contro pelle, nitido ma indolore e che suonava come un «Mio!» ripetuto all’infinito. A Stiles bastò pensarci per andare un’altra volta in orbita. Se fosse stato un personaggio di uno di quei manga che per un periodo aveva letto da ragazzino, gli sarebbe venuto un clamoroso attacco di sangue dal naso. Invece era adulto e il suo corpo reagiva a certi stimoli in maniere meno ridicole e più produttive. Infatti al momento stava assecondando a meraviglia il vigore quasi selvaggio degli assalti di Derek.

Quanto a Joaquin, Stiles era convinto che meritasse il trattamento completo, quindi si premurò di ansimare il nome di Derek a un volume ancora più alto. Faticava a farselo uscire di bocca comprensibile e non sfiatato e a un certo punto gli mancò la voce. Stava venendo per la seconda volta e, considerato quanto poco tempo era trascorso dalla precedente, beh, che gli si fosse seccata la gola era proprio il meno.

Per una manciata di secondi Stiles si perse e gli parve che, piacere a parte, tutto il resto si stesse spegnendo. Black out assoluto.

Il battito assordante del suo stesso cuore e la sensazione di Derek che continuava a muoversi contro di lui e dentro di lui furono le prime cose che ritornò a avvertire. Solo dopo arrivò la consapevolezza di avere per la terza volta le gambe molli come budino e di stare ancora gemendo, con le braccia strette attorno al tronco di un albero, i piedi affondati nell’erba umida e le guance roventi.

Derek gli baciò una spalla e Stiles provò invano a smettere di rabbrividire. «Cazzo…» farfugliò ritrovando un filo di voce. «Era.. e-eri tu quello che doveva venire.»

Derek ridacchiò sulla sua nuca e per un attimo tornò a farsi languidissimo.

La prostata di Stiles avrebbe voluto protestare e chiedere un po’ di meritato riposo, ma Stiles non intendeva darle retta. Fosse stato per lui, almeno a livello sentimentale, avrebbe voluto rimanere così in eterno. Il che non toglieva che iniziava a essere stanco e che i suoi muscoli stavano agognando una tregua. Merda, però, se valeva la pena di sfinirsi pur di sentire il respiro di Derek sulla pelle, le labbra che sfioravano l’attaccatura dei capelli, mentre Derek gli soffiava in un orecchio che lo desiderava da morire, che stava perdendo il senno e che lo amava e non avrebbe mai sopportato di perderlo o di vederlo andar via con qualcun altro.

Derek era sempre impacciato in quel genere di confessioni e, proprio per quello, ogni volta che se ne lasciava scappare una lo stomaco di Stiles si annodava stretto e il suo cuore si allargava in maniera quasi dolorosa. Come si faceva a non diventare protettivi dopo essersi sentiti dire una cosa simile? Stiles non ne aveva proprio idea.

La mano sinistra di Derek gli risalì un fianco e scivolò lungo un braccio. Derek prolungò la carezza fino a trovare le sue dita e intrecciarle con le proprie. Stiles avvertì la stretta innocua dei denti nella carne tenera dell’incavo del collo e si accorse che le zanne erano state rinfoderate. Ne prese atto con serenità: andava bene così.

«Derek» gemette, con il cuore che ormai stava per esplodergli nel petto.

Derek lo morse con più forza, rasentando un’altra volta il limite del dolore, senza varcarlo.

«Ti prego» lo incitò Stiles, chiudendo la mano a pugno, a rischio di perdere l’equilibrio e fregandosene se faceva male. Sapeva che per Derek il solo problema era di non ferire lui e quel briciolo di sofferenza avrebbe aiutato entrambi a sentirsi una cosa sola. «Ti prego, Derek, avanti… ho bisogno di sentirti venire.»

Derek cedette. Ringhiò e si tese allo spasmo, senza mai smettere di mordergli il collo. Nell’attimo culminante fu scosso da un brivido intensissimo. Stiles poté avvertirlo riverberare dentro di sé e si sentì sciocco, ma anche colmo di una felicità che rasentava l’euforia pura. L’ebrezza era così potente che non si accorse nemmeno che dopo un po’ Derek si era scostato da lui, sebbene lo stesse ancora sorreggendo. Se ne rese conto solo al primo tentativo di Derek di dargli un bacio. A quel punto scosse il capo per provare a snebbiarsi le idee, anche se gli pareva di poter quasi scorgere un paio di uccellini cinguettanti che gli svolazzavano intorno alla testa come in un cartone animato.

In un modo o nell’altro riuscì a rigirarsi tra le braccia di Derek e ad aggrapparsi alle sue spalle per baciarlo e soprattutto per avere un punto fermo e non rischiare di crollare a culo nudo nell’erba, dove avrebbe finito per rimanere perché non aveva le forze sufficienti per rialzarsi.

Esattamente come lui Derek era nudo, sudato e appiccicoso. Un vero disastro, insomma. «Il _mio_ disastro» borbottò Stiles, sorridendo contro il suo mento e lasciando che la barba di Derek gli solleticasse una guancia. Era talmente appagato che si sentiva come un cucciolo pronto ad acciambellarsi al sole dopo aver mangiato ed essersi fatto riempire di carezze e grattini tra le orecchie.

Derek lo fissò con un sopracciglio inarcato. «Cosa stai blaterando, Stiles?» Aveva l’espressione di chi non sapeva se sollevare gli occhi al cielo o preoccuparsi.

Stiles si concesse un’altra sfregatina soddisfatta, zigomo contro zigomo, prima di arruffargli i capelli e rubargli un altro bacio, svelto e colmo di affetto.

«Che ora è davvero il caso di tornare in camera, perché io ho le ginocchia ridotte a gelatina, la terra tra le dita dei piedi e nudo come sono rischio di prendermi un accidenti perfino in una nottata estiva come questa e tu sei… beh, credo che tu abbia bisogno di una doccia tanto quanto me. E poi dicevo che sei mio e che ti amo, e non ci sarà mai nessuno come te. E intendo proprio nessuno, Derek, ok? Non importa se umano o Licantropo, uomo, donna, creatura soprannaturale di qualunque tipo, sesso o razza. Non esisterà mai nessuno a cui terrò come tengo a te. Nessuno al mondo.»

Sapeva di suonare definitivo in una maniera che sarebbe potuta sembrare eccessiva, nonché patetico e molto, molto melenso. E che c’era di male? Stava solo dicendo la verità. Era impossibile conoscere in anticipo il futuro ed essere certo che tra loro avrebbe funzionato anche negli anni a venire, che sarebbero rimasti insieme per tutta la vita, però se fosse dipeso da Stiles lui e Derek sarebbero invecchiati insieme, fianco a fianco. Era ciò che desiderava. Si diceva che in natura i lupi avessero quasi sempre un unico compagno nella vita. Lui e Derek non erano animali, ma oltre che amanti erano branco. Perché tra loro avrebbe dovuto essere diverso? Stiles non vedeva cosa ci fosse di sbagliato nel sognare che si sarebbero amati per sempre.

Derek pareva pensarla esattamente come lui. Per tutto il monologo l’aveva fissato a occhi sgranati, e appena Stiles tacque lo strizzò in un abbraccio spacca costole che durò a lungo e disse più di mille parole.

«Andiamo in camera» ripeté dopo diversi secondi e Stiles annuì e questa volta lo lasciò andare alla ricerca dei vestiti perduti.

 

 

«Stiles, si può sapere cosa ti salta in mente?»

Stiles represse una risatina. La faccia perplessa di Derek era impagabile. Anziché rispondere se lo trascinò dietro infilandosi tra gli alberi del frutteto.

Nel caldo sole pomeridiano la terra sfarinava a ogni passo e l’aria aveva un profumo dolce che faceva venire voglia di legare un’amaca tra due tronchi abbastanza vicini, stendersi e addormentarsi tranquilli sotto le fronde.

Ritrovare l’albero giusto non fu difficile, visto che era segnato da due lunghi sfregi paralleli, ognuno a sua volta formato da cinque linee nettissime.

Derek riconobbe il marchio dei suoi artigli e si fermò di botto, in modo talmente brusco che Stiles, che lo stava ancora tenendo per mano, fu tirato indietro come da un elastico e gli finì praticamente addosso.

«Stiles!» Derek ora sembrava addirittura allarmato. «Cosa ti sei messo in testa? È stato già abbastanza imbarazzante…» Non riuscì a concludere e scosse il capo. Poi si schiarì la gola e riprese la padronanza di sé. «È mattina. Non so cosa ci fosse preso l’altra notte, ma in pieno giorno? Non se ne parla nemmeno.»

Stiles decise che era inutile trattenersi: poteva ridacchiare di gusto. Era difficile censurarsi quando ripensava all’espressione che il “cugino” di Cora aveva avuto la mattina dopo la bravata che lui e Derek si erano concessi lì nel frutteto. Dio, l’occhiata che aveva scoccato a Derek… nemmeno le mille punzecchiature a cui li aveva sottoposti Cora erano bastate a cancellare il divertimento di aver assistito a quell’occhiata. Stiles non aveva potuto dare un’annusatina di verifica eppure era abbastanza certo che, oltre a tutto il resto, Joaquin avesse provato anche una certa ammirazione per le capacità amatorie di Derek e che fosse quella la cosa che gli bruciava più di tutte.

Quanto alla questione serenate e corteggiamento, il messaggio era stato recepito forte e chiaro. Erano giorni che ogni volta che Stiles lo incrociava Joaquin abbassava lo sguardo e lo evitava, pur se con gentilezza e inventandosi scuse plausibili e non offensive.

Derek, invece, altalenava tra meravigliosi momenti di puro imbarazzo e l’andarsene in giro tronfio e impettito come un pavone pronto a fare la ruota. Stiles aveva perso un ammiratore, ma era contento così. Non poteva chiedere di meglio. Vedere Derek sereno e, occasionalmente, con le guance in fiamme mentre sua sorella lo sfotteva a morte gli impediva di avere rimpianti. E non ne avrebbe avuti in nessun caso, perché era stato sincero con Derek nel dirgli che lui era il solo e unico di cui fosse innamorato. Che se la spassasse nel vederlo annaspare quando Cora decideva di stuzzicarlo era un’altra faccenda. Derek era buffo in una maniera adorabile.

Cora ci provava anche con Stiles, ovviamente, ma lui si era scoperto impermeabile a quel tipo di sarcasmo. Rideva e le rispondeva per le rime, magari con una battuta perfino più a doppio senso di quella con cui era stato provocato. Avrebbe dovuto vergognarsi e invece, al pensiero che Derek tenesse a lui fino al punto di sragionare, si sentiva orgoglioso. Danny tanti anni prima aveva avuto ragione nel dirgli che era una cattiva persona, tanto valeva farsene una ragione.

Anche in quel preciso istante Derek era in difficoltà e lui avrebbe dovuto rimanere serio e rassicurarlo, non lasciarsi prendere dall’ilarità. Se solo Derek avesse avuto un’espressione meno comica sarebbe stato tutto più facile.

«Calmo, ragazzone, calmo.» Restare serio era complicato, ok, però Stiles era convinto di potercela fare. Beh, all’incirca, se non altro. «Sono innocente come un giglio e non ho cattive intenzioni.»

Derek lo squadrò da capo a piedi con un cipiglio che la diceva lunga su quanto fosse scettico e sospettoso.

A Stiles scappò un’altra mezza risata. «Oh, dai, Derek, va bene tutto, ma nemmeno io sono così esibizionista. Non voglio scopare, voglio solo lasciare un segno tangibile del fatto che io e te siamo stati qui. Insomma, voglio incidere una cosa sul tronco.»

Derek appariva ancora dubbioso. «Quelli non bastano?» chiese indicando i solchi degli artigli. «A me sembrano abbastanza evidenti. Che altro vuoi infliggere a quel povero albero?»

Stiles avanzò, sempre tenendolo per mano, fino a poter toccare la corteccia rugosa nel punto in cui Derek le aveva inferto più danni. La sfiorò in una sorta di carezza affettuosa e poi spostò la mano al centro dello spazio vuoto tra le due artigliate.

«Mentre eravamo qui l’altra notte mi è venuta un’idea» spiegò, perché Derek non smetteva di guardarlo con aria interrogativa. «Ho pensato che era una cosa scema, però… beh, è stupida, è vero, ma voglio farlo lo stesso.» Il sopracciglio inarcato di Derek era l’equivalente di un punto di domanda, quindi Stiles si decise ad arrivare al dunque. «Voglio incidere le nostre iniziali.»

Derek spalancò la bocca e poi la richiuse di scatto. Aveva gli occhi sbarrati e sembrava a corto di parole adatte a commentare l’annuncio che aveva appena ascoltato.

Stiles rise di nuovo e si strinse nelle spalle. «Te l’ho detto che è un’idea scema. Le iniziali, sì, come i fidanzatini dei fumetti. Come due liceali. Proprio quel tipo di roba melensa. Lo so che è una cosa cretina, eh, però lo voglio fare lo stesso. Dai, Derek, è divertente. Magari tra qualche anno torneremo a trovare Cora e sarà buffo vedere se ci sono ancora. È come una scommessa. Scommetto che se torneremo tra dieci anni le nostre iniziali saranno ancora visibili.»

Si rendeva conto che era ridicolo, per mille motivi diversi, ed era pronto a perorare la sua causa, immaginando che Derek sarebbe stato difficile da convincere. Invece Derek lo stava guardando un po’ di sottecchi e pareva sul punto di arrossire. Non sembrava affatto in vena di fare polemica.

«Vuoi… sul serio? Perché?» Fu il massimo che riuscì a cavarsi di bocca.

«Non lo so» ammise Stiles con un’altra alzata di spalle. «Credo che sia solo perché essere qui con te mi ha reso felice, sapere che volevi dire a Cora di noi è stato importante e spero davvero che torneremo e che, anche se magari le iniziali saranno scomparse, noi staremo ancora insieme come adesso. È infantile, te l’ho detto…»

Derek l’aveva interrotto con un bacio e Stiles gli allacciò le braccia intorno alla vita e pensò che quell’ultimo giorno in Argentina stava cominciando sotto i migliori auspici. L’indomani sarebbero ripartiti e lui avrebbe riportato a casa solo bellissimi ricordi del viaggio e delle esperienze vissute.

«Dove vuoi inciderle?» domandò Derek quando, dopo diversi minuti, lo sciolse dall’abbraccio.

«Qui.» Stiles picchiettò sulla corteccia nel punto che aveva toccato in precedenza, poi si tolse di tasca un coltellino svizzero.

Derek scosse il capo e sollevò una mano. La aprì, con il palmo verso l’alto, e in un unico movimento fece anche scattare fuori gli artigli.

L’orgoglio di Stiles ebbe l’ennesima impennata e il suo cuore fece un salto mortale carpiato. Ogni volta che constatava quanto era cotto, Derek gli dava una ragione per innamorarsi un po’ di più. Tanto valeva cedere le armi e arrendersi. Così rimase a fissarlo ammirato mentre Derek incideva il tronco dell’albero.

A opera finita Stiles poté leggere: “D.H. + S.S.”, scritto in verticale. Le iniziali di Derek erano in alto, il simbolo “più” era in mezzo e le due “S” puntate erano state tracciate in basso. Niente cuori o altre cose smielate di cui, francamente, Stiles non sentiva il bisogno.

Passò un dito sulla “D” umida di linfa e sospirò impercettibilmente prima di voltarsi e baciare Derek su una guancia e poi sulle labbra.

Derek aveva già rinfoderato gli artigli e ricambiò il bacio rendendolo più profondo, anche se non meno dolce e languido.

Fu Stiles a interrompere entrambi. Sarebbe rimasto dov’era, intento a baciare Derek, anche per ore, se Cora non li avesse attesi per un ultimo giro in città, alla ricerca di regalini idioti da portare al resto del branco.

«Ok, ragazzone, è ora di andare, temo. Anche perché se tardiamo tua sorella penserà che stiamo facendo il bis e sai come andrà a finire. Perfino per me esiste un tetto massimo di frecciatine a sfondo sessuale che posso ricevere in un giorno solo senza dare di matto. E poi ho un cappello da gaucho da comprare prima di salire sull’aereo domani mattina.»

Ciò detto si rincamminò verso il cortile centrale dell’hacienda.

«Stiles!» Il tono di Derek, che non l’aveva ancora raggiunto, era di ammonimento. Lui per tutta risposta fece spallucce.

«Non te la scampi» annunciò allegro. «E se non ti aspetti che Cora per Natale ci recapiti un paio di bolas sei davvero un ingenuotto.»

Derek grugnì e Stiles si voltò e gli sorrise con la perfetta aria da santarellino. «Cosa? Adesso non posso giocare nemmeno con le tue, di bolas? Non sei mai contento.»

Derek alzò gli occhi al cielo e mugugnò qualcosa a proposito dell’essere innamorato di un cretino. Un attimo dopo colmò la distanza e prese Stiles per mano. Gli si leggeva in viso che non era veramente seccato e che, anzi, era del tutto sereno.

Stiles gli scoccò un altro minuscolo bacio su un angolo della bocca e poi ripeté: «Andiamo». Derek annuì e lo seguì sorridendo.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Inciso nel tempo - Fanart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8750266) by [Suzakusly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzakusly/pseuds/Suzakusly)




End file.
